Tickles
by ettoile
Summary: xxTRADUCTIONxx Comment Loki a trouvé que Tony était chatouilleux. (IronFrost. OS fini.)


**Hey les gens ! Me voilà avec ma toute première traduction ! Oui, j'ai décidé de m'y mettre. Pourquoi ? Parce que ça m'aidera en anglais et que, comme ça, je vais pouvoir donner en français pleins d'autres fics Sterek, IronFrost et Sylar/Peter !**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer et que j'aurais bien traduit éxè''**

**Titre original :**** Tickles.**

**Auteur :**** T****_ears and Rain_****.**

**Traductrice :**** e****_ttoile_****.**

**Repéreuse (mot qui n'existe pas je sais) de fautes :**** M****_ortalDestiny_****.**

**Droits :**** rien ne m'appartient sauf la traduction !**

**Enjoy !**

_Note de l'auteur : Pour toutes les personnes qui lisent To Save His Life, je suis vraiment désolée ! Je n'arrive pas à écrire quelque chose pour elle. Tout est comme de la merde. Mon humeur affecte mes écrits et j'ai beaucoup relu ce que j'avais écrit donc, tout ce que j'ai relu j'ai envie de le changer ! Notez que mon histoire ne sera pas updater avant au moins un mois. :( Désolée. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez me donner des idées sur ce que vous voulez voir dans la première discussion entre Loki et Frigga. Je ne garantis pas que je les utiliserais, mais j'adorerais toutes les regarder et les étudier. :)_

_Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je suis bloquée pour écrire. Donc je peux seulement écrire une moitié de one-shot de temps en temps. A cet instant, j'ai trois moitiés. Et, comme tout le monde le sait, une moitié plus une moitié égale deux moitiés égale un one-shot complet ! :) Donc, le voilà. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer. C'est mon premier (je crois) écrit de Tony, donc je suis nerveuse._

_Reviews, s'il vous plaît ? Je voudrais savoir comment vous l'avez trouvé._

xXxXxXxXxXx

Tony gémit et roula sur son lit pour atteindre l'autre côté, face à la paroi qui _n'avait pas_ de fenêtre. C'était trop tôt pour vivre. C'est pourquoi Tony voulait définitivement attendre quelques heures de plus avant de ressusciter des morts.

- Tony...

Ok, donc il y a un peut-être. Rien de tel qu'une jolie voix malicieuse pour faire qu'une personne _veuille_ se lever. Tony ouvrit lentement ses yeux – et très rapidement les ferma à nouveau, grognant à la quantité inimaginable de lumière qui perçait ses yeux.

- Tony.

Cette fois la voix était moins taquine et plus pressante...plus impatiente.

- Ok, je me lève, je me lève ! Donne-moi juste une minute.

Tony roula vers son côté et s'étira tout en se frottant le visage. Il entendit Loki soufflait d'exaspération, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à faire attention. Ce n'était pas _sa_ faute si certains connards aimaient en fait regarder le soleil se lever putain. Il lança ses pieds et le résultat fut sa couverture étant tirée vers le bas, révélant son ventre et laissant l'air froid passer sur sa peau. Mauvaise idée. Il frissonna et la remonta sur lui, oubliant momentanément le dieu impatient qui était recroquevillé au-dessus de lui aussi près que s'il tenait un ballon. Chaleur. Silence. Un véritable plaisir. Dormir.

Des doigts froids caressèrent son cou avant d'attraper la couverture et de la tirer. Dur. Encore une fois, le froid frappa la peau de Tony puisque la couverture avait été tirée vers le bas.

- Qu'est-ce que- Loki !

Un petit rire ravi commença à sa droite et il se redressa, se tournant pour voir Loki étalé de son côté du lit, un sourire paresseux au visage.

- C'était pour quoi ça ? J'ai dit que j'allais me lever !

Tirant la couverture entièrement hors de lui, Tony se leva et commença à mettre son pantalon, laissant Loki rouler au centre et s'étirer, laissant une bonne quantité de son estomac sortir hors de son tee-shirt trop petit.

Tony se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres et rampa à nouveau sur le lit et sur Loki, se penchant pour l'embrasser. Loki fredonnait dans sa bouche et passa ses mains sur les bras de Tony, le long de ses côtes, pour remontait à nouveau. Tony détestait devoir l'admettre, mais chaque fois que les doigts de Loki passait sur sa cage thoracique, il tremblait. Juste un tout petit peu, pas un gros problème, mais cette fois, Loki s'en aperçut.

Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent (tout comme sa bouche, à la grande déception de Tony) puis retournèrent doucement aux côtes de Tony. Oh merde. Quand les ongles de Loki glissèrent vers le bas, Tony frissonna. Quand ils balayèrent vers le haut, Tony trembla encore. Loki sourit contre les lèvres de Tony, et cela sembla être le bon moment pour dire ses prières.

- Tu ne vas pas _oser_.

Mais c'était trop tard. En une seconde, Loki inversa leur position et retint les bras de Tony au-dessus de sa tête.

- Chatouilleux, n'es-tu pas ?

Le chatouilleur sourit, faisant courir sa main libre sur les côtes de Tony, taquine. Se contorsionnant pour s'éloigner de la main, Tony grogna et essaya de tirer sur ses poignets pour être libre. Mais c'était pas de la merde, les dieux étaient vraiment fort. Il était temps de faire ressortir la lueur de la mort.

- Loki, je le jure, si jamais tu me _touches_ encore, tu vas être-

- Oh, je ne pense pas que l'une de tes menaces suffira à m'empêcher de profiter de cette nouvelle information. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant maintenant, hmm ?

Encore une fois, les doigts sautèrent sur la peau de Tony, agrandissant son mal l'aise.

- Je suis _tellement_ déçu de toi.

Il n'y avait rien à faire mais il eut recourt à la mendicité.

- Loki, _s'il te plaît_. Ça ne peut pas être aussi amusant de me mettre dans cet état !

- Je t'assure que ça l'est.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas juste une seconde de caresse. Non, cette fois, Loki y allait pour tuer. Il lâcha les poignets de Tony pour pouvoir attaquer son estomac des deux mains.

- Loki ! Loki, non ! Je- ah, Loki ! Je- non ! Ahah, s'il te plaît ! Arrête !

Tony donna des coups de pieds et se tortilla et essaya de rouler en dehors du corps de Loki et donna des coups et se tortilla un peu plus, mais, surtout, il rit malgré lui et cria comme un fou. Et le pire était que Loki adorait chaque seconde de ce moment. Quelques minutes plus tard ses mains ralentirent, permettant à Tony de reprendre son souffle.

Cela pris un moment, mais finalement Tony se calma et sa respiration se stabilisa. Il se redressa sur ses bras encore tremblant et regarda Loki.

- Sadique.

Loki médita ce mot avant de parler.

- Défini sadique, dans tes propres mots.

- Celui qui prend un profond plaisir à regarder son homme se tortiller dans l'inconfort. Aujourd'hui. La définition changera probablement demain.

Loki sourit et se pencha sur Tony.

- Dans ce cas, je _suis_ un sadique. Parce que c'était la meilleure chose que j'ai vu ces derniers mois.

- Donc le sexe de la nuit dernière n'était pas aussi bon que je l'avais imaginé.

Loki roula des yeux et s'effondra au côté de Tony, le tirant pour ce qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'un câlin. Il nicha sa tête dans le cou de Tony et respira son odeur.

- Tu sais, des câlins gratuits ne me feront pas te pardonner.

Loki commença à grignoter le cou et la clavicule de Tony.

- Ok, ça marche. Mais ça ne veut _pas_ dire que tu pourras le faire à nouveau !

Loki ria.

- Bien sûr que non, Tony.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Et voilà, fini ! J'ai galéré parce que j'ai pas l'habitude mais voilà, c'est fait.**

**Et j'en suis fière. Une tite review ? :D**

_Note de l'auteur : review, s'il vous plaît !_


End file.
